Various physiological functions can be managed utilizing minute, wireless implants that operate individually or as part of a larger system. Wireless implants can provide sensing or stimulating functionality to assist with a person's health. For example, wireless implants have been discussed in association with cardiac management, including wireless electrodes used to stimulate cardiac muscle for assisted cardiac pacing. Wireless implant configuration, deployment, and fixation within the body provide an array of both recognized and yet-to-be realized problems.